The Beckman Research Institute of the City of Hope plans to purchase a state of the art high resolution mass spectrometer, namely the VG Autospec-5000-FPD-OATOF. This instrument will replace a 12 year old magnetic sector instrument, a JEOL HX 100, which has limited capabilities, is subject to frequent breakdowns, and is no longer supported by JEOL. The VG instrument will be equipped with an electrospray LC-MS interface, a high field magnet (5,000 amu at 8kV), a 2" focal plane detector (FPD), and a tandem orthogonal acceleration linear time-of-flight (TOF) analyzer for MS/MS analyses. The instrument will have a maximum resolving power of 60,000 with the point detector. The focal plane (array) detector will be capable of simultaneous ion collection over 7.5% of the mass range (1.075:1 mass ration) at 5,000 resolution (FWHM) and 20% (1.2:1 mass ration) at 2,000 resolution. The orthogonal acceleration TOF will utilize a time to digital converter (TDC) with 1 nsec resolution that will operate at repetition rates up to 100 kHz. The instrument will give multiple users inside the City of Hope and their collaborators the capability for extremely high sensitivity, high resolution MS and MS/MS experiments for on-line structural analysis of peptides and proteins. Preliminary tests suggest that we will be able to analyze complex samples in the low femotole range, and perform high energy collision MS/MS analyses, previously unavailable to this facility. We expect to apply the capabilities of this instruments to a wide variety of biological problems.